You’re Gorgeous When You’re Angry
by Ashray1
Summary: This is a PWP, Yaoi, Boy x Boy! The things that can happen when you're not careful and you go into the dark alley of a club late at night. Bad summary, just read it. It's rated M for a reason! One-Shot for Mission Insane


**You're Gorgeous When You're Angry****  
**The **Pairing **is a Surprise, read to find out ^_^  
**Table** BouncePorn, # - You're Gorgeous When You're Angry (Mission Insanity Challenge I don't post it with the other Ons-Shots because of the higher raiting!)  
**Summary** This is a PWP, with means that there is not much plot, but much Boy on Boy.  
If you don't like Yaoi, Porn without Plot, or you are too young to read it, please leave without complaining to me about it. If you ignore my warnings, I ignore the complains…  
Everyone else; ready, have fun, enjoy, and please tell me what you think ^_^

.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

**.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.**

**You're Gorgeous When You're Angry**

**.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.**

He couldn't believe it.  
He just couldn't fucking believe it!  
How could this happen to him?  
Or better yet, how could he _let _it happen to him?

He shouldn't have come to the club that night, should have stayed away from it, should have been more careful about the dark and shady places here...  
He should have known better then to think that nothing could happen to him, no matter how good he could normally take care of himself!  
He wouldn't be in this mess right now if he had been just a little bit more careful, more watchful.  
More suspicious!

Strong arms are wrapped around him from behind, and hot breath hit the back of his neck, making the teen shudder against his will, as his arms remained trapped against his body so he couldn't hit the stupid fucker behind him!  
"No! Stop it! Now!"  
But his protest got ignored, just as his struggling got ignored the whole time, as if he never said anything at all.  
Instead the hands slipped under his shirt to caress his stomach in small circles.  
"Come on, you know you want it too…"  
"No, I don't! Now let go of me, you sick bastard, or-"  
"Or what?" the husky voice asked right in his ear  
"What do you want to do to me, beautiful?"

A warm, wet tongue licked over his ear, before sharp teeth tugged lightly on the soft flesh, and he mentally kicked himself again  
_'It was a mistake, I should have stayed inside, I should have never listened to a word that bastard said…_  
_Or maybe if I had just kicked his stupid ass as he dragged me out of here…_  
_Maybe I could have gotten away if I had just tried harder to get free instead of letting him talk me into following him out here where no one is around...'_

But now it was too late to change anything...  
Now he was pressed up against a wall with a horny man behind him and he couldn't find a way to get out of this whole mess...  
And the worst of it was, a part of him wasn't even sure if he wants to get away anymore!

The blood was rushing through his veins, heath pools in the pit of his stomach, and his vision blurred slightly…

_'Too many drinks. Definitive too many drinks._  
_Someone can walk up any moment and see us like that, for crying out loud!_  
_That would be so humiliating, to be caught by a stranger in this position, be caught in the act!… If they want to see people screw, they can watch a movie or do it themselves! _  
_I don't need them watching me!'_

And the night had started so well, with dancing to good music, and flirting under the flashing lights of the crowded nightclub.  
As the evening got later the dance floor filled with moving bodies and the air grew hotter, the drinks stronger, and the distance between them smaller.  
Hands wandered around over barely covered skin, touching, groping, petting.

He lost his trail of thought as strong fingers wandered up from his stomach to his chest, to tweak and twist his nipples.  
The teen couldn't help the startled yelp, and he tried to shove the offending hands away again.  
Something hard, hot pressed into the small of his back, and the other groaned deeply.

Suddenly he got angry at being held down like this and he doubled his effort to get away, and maybe even break his nose for trying this stunt!  
It was no use, but he couldn't just stand here in the starlit night and let the other male do as he pleased without even trying!

The one behind him chuckled darkly at his actions and his useless anger and nibbled on his neck.  
"Now, now, no need to be shy!" he bit rather harshly down on his shoulder, marking the skin with his teeth as he shoved the thin shirt out of the way to better fondle his chest.

The smaller one tried to push the arm away from around his waist, but the other was simply stronger then him.  
And the bastard knew it, too, and used it to his advantage as he pressed him face first against the wall.  
Not hard, not enough to actually hurt him.  
Just enough to show him that it was useless to resist, that he is unable to escape, to get away from all this.  
Just enough to raise his anger again. It seems like the other _enjoys _seeing him fuming and raging and angry as hell.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped for a moment that maybe someone from the club would come out and distract the other enough for him to get away before they could get any further someone than this.  
So far they had still their clothes on, even if they were crinkled and all.  
It would be a lot more awkward later on, when they were in the act, maybe with their pants down or something...

But so far, he had no such luck. No one came to help him.

On the other hand, maybe its better that no one came and found them so far…  
He could feel the heat creeping up in his face at that thought, and he shuddered again.

His head spun a little more from the alcohol he had earlier, and he desperately tried to tell himself that it's _just _from the alcohol, not from their actions.  
He could smell the same drinks he had in the others breathe as well.  
He knew they both had maybe a little _too _much, too many drinks, or the drinks were too strong and that it was the only reason why he was now trapped against the wall with the horny male behind him. Unable to reason with him, to talk him out of this insanity...

Any other time he would have gotten away easily, without getting bitten and fondled against his will in the dark alley.  
His anger boiled up again.  
He absolutely hated feeling so helpless!

They had a few drinks, danced a few dances, and then the other had grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the backdoor and out.  
"Its quieter there." he explained as he stirred him outside with a light sway of his hips  
"Or are you afraid that I would try to eat you?" he asked.

All with a challenging smirk on the handsome face, a mischievous gleam in those glittering eyes.  
"Do I scare you that much, beautiful?" the other had purred, his voice silky and seductive, while he lead him to a backdoor and out in the alley they were now.

_'And I, idiot that I am, just had to follow him out here!_  
_It would have been better to back down; let him think that I'm frighten, why should I even care what he thinks!_  
_If I don't want to, then I don't want to!_  
_And I don't have to!_  
_I could have broken his wrist to make him let go of me, and then turn tail and run away._  
_Or just go back inside where other peoples are…' _

"No need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, beautiful. I promise!" was the last thing he had heard before warm lips claimed his in a hard, bruising kiss.  
Warmth had raced through his blood, his head had started to spin, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol, the kiss, the sudden chill in the cool night air, or a bit of everything together...

Making out in the dark night may not be so bad, really, there are worse things to do, but the problem is that they didn't stop there.  
The bastard wants more, and he doesn't seem to take _No _for an answer!  
As he finally tried to move away from the taller male after some time to get back inside, he had just laughed at him and turned him around to hold him where he was now and feel him up.

That some part of his slightly drunken brain decided to enjoy the attention didn't make it any better, really.  
His lips tingled from their numerous kisses, and he shifted uncomfortably as his already tight pants suddenly felt now a lot tighter then before.

"Come on, I wanna to hear you sing for me, beautiful!" and one of those hands stroke downwards over his crotch.  
He hissed sharply.  
He couldn't help it, couldn't stop it, and the bastard behind him had the audacity to chuckle at him!

"See? It's not that bad. Just enjoy it, you know you want to."  
"I _don't_ want to! And when I get my hands on you I fucking castrate you with a blunt spoon and let you bleed to a slow, painful death while I laugh and sing and happily make fun of you before I dance on your grave!"  
The other didn't bother to even act as if he was afraid of the threat!

He just smirked down at the smaller one trapped between himself and the wall, and breathed huskily in his ear:  
"I love it when you talk dirty, beautiful."  
But at last he took his hand away from the growing bulge down there.  
Sadly, his relieve didn't last for long as the groping hand found its way _into _his pants!

_"Damn it!_ I swear I break your fucking hand if you don't take it out of there, you sick bastard!" he growled angrily, and in return the other took his wrists in one hand so he couldn't do just that!

He could still hear the loud music from the club, any moment someone could walk into the back alley and catch them.  
Another hiss escaped him as the hand brushed down and tugged hard on his half-hardened flesh, and his vision blurred from the sudden bolt of pleasure.  
For a moment he didn't move, hardly breathed and stopped all his cursing and swearing, as the warm hand stroked deftly over his rod.

A breathless moan escaped his lips before he could bit it back, and he rocked his slim hips lightly against the hand at his front, and his bottom against the hard, warm body behind him without even realizing it.

"See? You can swear and struggle as much as you want; you still enjoy it, no matter how hard you try to deny it.  
So why even trying, when your body will just betray you?  
It's better if just give in and have some fun with me, beautiful.  
And you make such hot sounds, you know that?  
Come on, let me hear more, I wanna hear you beg for me…"

Those words cleared his mind a bit from the haze that came over him, and he blinked before he glared angrily back at the taller man behind him:  
"I say it one last time: _Let. Me. **Go**!"_  
Again that damned chuckle, and he wanted nothing more than to smash the others head against the wall just to shut him up!

Long fingers tangled in his hair to turn his head to the side, and a warm mouth closed again over his in a passionate kiss.  
In the returning haze the smaller one didn't even notice that now his wrists are free, and he could use this to his advantage if he could just come up with enough will to do so.  
But sadly, somewhere between this kiss and the next one he just didn't realize it.

_'I never touch alcohol ever again in my whole live. You only get into trouble with it...' _some part of his mind tried to yell at him in an attempt to talk some sense into him.  
And as a prying tongue squirmed its way in his mouth, he simply bit down on it until he could taste coppery blood.  
But the other didn't let go of him completely, not even in his initial shock, but just pulled back a little bit so he could better stare down at his face.

"I will do it again!" he warned, but it didn't sound as threatening as he would have liked it.  
That may be so because of the hand still stroking him in his pants, or because the other male just leant down and liked his own blood from the corner of his mouth.

"And who said that I don't like it?" The other asked huskily and took his hand out of his pants to push some of the soft strands out of his eyes to get a better look at the angrily glaring eyes before him.  
Slowly the fingers trailed down over his face, to his chin and over his neck in soft strokes.

For a moment he just scowled wordlessly up at him, awkwardly turning a bit back in the long arms and against the cold wall in the back alley of a club shortly after midnight…  
_'I make him bleed and it turns him on! _  
_Well, then let's see if he still likes it when I kick his sorry ass for this!'_

He tried to get a decent grip on his captor to loosen the arms around him, but that only got his hands caught yet again.  
One hand pinned both of his wrists against the rough wall so he wouldn't be able to hit or scratch or slap him, or throw him off and run away.  
All he could do was glare, but that didn't do any good as the taller one just licked wetly over his cheek with a dark chuckle.

Again he attempted to squirm out of the hold with an furious hiss, but the hand was quickly back in his pants and on a certain, rather sensitive and attentive part of himself, and it was hard not to change the hiss to a moan or groan.  
Just as he finally struggled one of his hands free his knees buckled under him at the intense pleasure as his balls were squeezed, before the hand returned to stroking and fondling his hard flesh.  
All he did was closing his clouded eyes with a deep, breathy moan.  
He tried half-heartedly to tug on the wrist to get it out of his boxer shorts, but the grip only grew stronger, stroked him with long, slow, teasing movements.

Then there was suddenly a loud noise, something rustled, and he thought there was someone moving, just around the corner...  
Maybe to watch them...  
His heart stopped for a moment as the sound came nearer and nearer...

But then there was a just a loud bark, followed by an angry hiss, and the stray dog chased the angry cat away.  
They were alone again, with only the sound of loud music and partying people destroying the otherwise peaceful and silent night.

The hand in his pants had stopped at the sudden sound, and he had a moment to clear his thoughts and catch his breath again.  
_'Maybe now he will stop. You can't just go and do such things in public, where any moment someone can walk in on you._  
_You can get in a lot of trouble for that, not to mention who humiliating it is when a stranger catches you doing that!_  
_We could even go back inside and just forget about it, as long as it stops now!...'_

He was cut from his musing and hoping as his belt was opened by an expert hand and his pants along with his boxers were shoved down to his knees.  
He could feel heated skin against his back and knew that the other had already undressed his shirt and pants.  
He just didn't know _when _he had done so…  
A cool breeze washed over his sensitive skin, and he shuddered as the hand was again all over him, on his bare skin this time, without the fabric in the way.

Again he began to curse and threat the other, but was quickly cut off as three fingers roughly found their way into his open mouth:  
"You know what I want you to do with them, do you?  
Get them all nice and wet for me, beautiful...  
It's for your own good, after all, so you better do a good job."

_'I will show you nice, bastard!_  
_It will be nice when I cut your guts out and hang you with them over a street lamp after splattering your small little brain all over the street!_  
_And I promise I will do a good job at kicking your brainless, horny ass halfway across the planet before I feed your corpse to hungry rabbits!'_

He dearly wished he could say that loud, but the fingers sliding suggestively in and out of his mouth prevent him from that.  
He was tempted to just bite down on them; it worked so well last time.  
Well, maybe not exactly well, but at last it gave him a moment a clear his head.  
But before he could do so, that fingers left his mouth on their own to slide down his chest, over his stomach, and then around his waist to his exposed backside.  
They left a wet trail on the sensitive skin, savored the shivers the touch caused as the cooler air of the night washed over the two of them.

He tried one last time to get away as the other turned him around and pressed his back against the rough wall behind him.  
He tried to kick him, maybe he could catch him off guard with his sudden resistance, but his knee was caught and held by a strong hand before it could do any damage.  
His inner thigh was lightly caressed with the tips of the finger while the other hand made its way from his hip down to his back again:  
"Don't be so impatient, you will get what you desire soon enough!"

"At the moment, I desire your head on a silver platter!"  
"Now, now, you know you don't mean it like that!"  
"Let me go and I show you just how much I mean it like that!"  
"Sorry, no can do... Not until I'm finished with you…"

And then one of those long fingers found its way to his entrance to stroke teasingly over the puckered skin.  
**"Wait!"**  
"What for, beautiful? I want you now, and I have to prepare you for that!  
Don't wanna break your ass, after all. That wouldn't be any fun; I rather have you screaming for another reason…"  
"But-"  
"No one will come here, don't worry about it! I promise!  
It's just you and me, your heat and my hard on…" a bright blush crept over the cheeks of the smaller male as those words were whispered seductively in his ear before a tongue swept over his ear.

And then the wet finger entered him swiftly, and he forgot all his protests and all thoughts flew his mind...  
The digit brushed over a certain spot inside of him for a just short moment, but that short moment was enough to set his blood on fire and spark his desire even more.

And then all movement stopped.  
Just _stopped_.

The smaller one couldn't blush any brighter as he heard the needy, protesting whimper coming from his own throat!  
When the hell had he started to enjoy this… this public humiliation!  
He shouldn't simply stand here and let the other play with him, but should try to throttle him until he turns at last blue!  
If not violet!  
Or grey.  
Grey sounds nice; surely it would be fun to watch that bastard change colors like a chameleon…

But instead of throttling the life out of the taller one, or disemboweling him, or simply murder him like he wanted to, and as he doubtlessly deserved, he just let out another needy whimper.  
Damn!  
And that bastard was laughing again, ignoring the angry glare thrown his way!

He took a deep breath as the finger finally started to wriggle around again, and the teen tried to squirm away from the tickling sensation, and get more of it, all at the same time.  
He was unable to decide what he really wanted, so his body tried to decide for him.  
The other just pressed the leg he still held up against his hip to get better access to the delicious bottom and enjoyed the tempting sight before him:

Sparkling, half-lidded eyes; bruised, full lips; the cheeks flushed in arousal, the smooth skin glistering and the hot body shivering under his expert touch.  
He didn't just give in and spread his legs, but fought back against his hold, and that fire made him even more desirable…  
He leant down to bite into the soft skin of the exposed neck in front of him:

"Just try it; you know you can't get away from me.  
You don't even want to get away from me.  
You want me to take you, here under the stars, where any moment someone could pass by and see me pounding into your tight ass; hear you crying out for me, begging me to take you harder, to move faster, to get deeper-"  
**"Shut up, bastard, or I will rip your tongue out with my teeth-" **

He tried to sound angry, he really did, but his angry growl ended in a long moan when the finger in him found his sweet spot again and stroked over it to silence him.  
"Stop it!" He stuttered, but the other ignored him and only added a second finger, while at the same time he brushed lightly over his stiff member.  
"I don't think so, beautiful.  
I think you want me to do it again."

Smaller hands moved to strong shoulders, and for a moment he thought about pushing him away, before the hand on his member suddenly speed up and stroked fast and hard over the heated flesh, and his knees weakened.  
He had to lean back against the wall and take a stronger hold on the shoulders, or he would have fallen down when a third finger was added and scissoring his hole slowly and thoroughly.

He hissed like a cat as he was carefully stretched and prepared for the things to come, and he shuddered and trembled under the others ministrations.

The fingers brushed several times lightly over his sweet spot, just to tease him, and he could feel that he wouldn't last for long that way.  
But just before he could release, before he could trip over that brink into heaven, the hand on his member suddenly griped him tighter around the base to prevent just that, and the digits in his ass stopped their movement and stayed still where they were.

He let out a small whimper and starred up at the taller one with wide eyes as he was denied release just as it was right in his grip.  
He panted hard under the intense eyes as they watched his face and the emotions displayed on it with fascination.  
Slowly he came down from the high as he calmed down a bit and he opened his eyes.  
For a moment he couldn't remember when he had closed them in the first place.

"Enjoy that, beautiful? Then you will love the next part!"  
He didn't give the other much time to protest as he let his warm hand wander from the hard arousal in his grip to the slim hips.

Once more he pulled the smaller male up in a hard, passionate kiss that left him breathless and his head spinning as he shivered in arousal.  
The teen didn't even really notice the fingers leaving his entrance, and the other quickly took advance of the lack of struggling and used it to grab the smaller ones legs by his knees.

Just as quickly he hoists him up, leant his back against the wall and trust home with one strong, smooth move.  
The smaller male in his grip tighten his hands on the shoulders and dug his nails in the sweaty skin, while the taller one threw his head back and moaned loudly.

For a moment none of them moved, they just stood there, clinging and clutching at each other, and breathing hard from the pleasant sensation rushing through their bodies.  
The sensation of scorching tightness surrounding them, or that of fullness and heat inside of them, it was nearly too much, so they had to stand still before they could loose it.

The smaller one could feel the others shoulders shudder under his hands in the urgent need to move, to thrust, to take.  
But still, the other refused to move, rather he just waited for something, breathing harshly against the soft skin of his neck, and nipping at the skin here and there.

More and more bruises formed on him, the for some time the traveling mouth was the only thing moving around.  
The teen tried to wriggle his hips a bit to get the hot, hard flesh to begin to move, but he just heard the chuckle beside his ear again before hard teeth bite down at the tender flesh.

"Ah, nice and tight, just the way I like it…" he heard a whisper against his neck.  
"Come on, move…" was the only thing he could answer, he couldn't stand the feeling of that throbbing arousal inside of him any longer without doing anything about it.  
He wanted it to move, not just staying there waiting for god knows what!  
He tried to thrust his hips down a bit more, and the other male finally took the invitation and begun to thrust hard into him, pressing him against the cold wall and hitting his sweet spot every time, with each hard, powerful thrust dead on.

Soon all thought was lost in the sea of pleasure, their blood seemed to boil in their veins and desire clouded their minds.  
They were only driven by instinct, the age-old instinct to move with and against each other, to move harder, and faster, and deeper, and only their pants and moans cut through the quiet night.  
They never noticed the colored light from a passing ambulance that shone into their dark corner and danced over glistening flesh.  
They never heard the dog coming back to the alley to sleep at his usual place, not caring about the noises they made.  
He was no stranger to the sounds and sight of coupling animals in his corner of this alley. There is a reason why he had to case away so many of those damn cats to defend his sleeping place, after all.

They only felt skin against sweaty skin, hands stroking fanatically over a back, and fingers digging into slim hips.  
Legs tighten around a waist to hold onto, lips latched onto lips in passionate kisses, sharp teeth nibbled on hot skin.

A strong hand closed over the smaller ones dripping arousal, and he threw his head back against the wall behind him as the pleasure suddenly intensified.  
Liquid trickled from the swollen tip in a steady flow and slicked the caressing palm, made it slide quicker and easier over the hot flesh, and caused him to writhe and tremble around the other until he couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer.

The stroking hand on his member and the steady, hard pounding into his prostate were just too much for him to handle as the stars refuse to stay at the sky and flashed before his eyes.  
With a loud moan he came in the others hand and all over their stomachs, throwing the other over the edge as well as his inner walls tighten wonderfully around him and caress him to release.  
His deep moan echoed the other one's as his world also turned a blinding white.

Their harsh pants were the only thing heard for the next few minutes until they calmed down enough from their high to get some air back into their lungs.  
He let the smaller one down to the ground again and slid carefully out of the tight heat, earning a small whimper from him as the teen leant weakly against the wall behind him before his knees could give in under him.  
His arms still stayed firmly locked around the others neck as he looked up into glittering eyes watching him intently.

With a sly smirk the taller one licked up the mess the other made in his hand. His pink tongue darted out and he made a show out of licking each finger clean before sucking it into his mouth.  
As they were clean he let go of them with a wet noise before he kneeled down in front of the other.  
The teen moaned as a rough tongue cleaned him thoroughly, and he weaved his fingers into spiky hair as the rest of his release got quickly licked away from his sweaty skin.

The clever tongue moved over his heated skin before dipping into his navel, teasing him before moving down to tug playfully on soft hair.

"Now look what we have here." He chuckled as he looked up at the teen, up over the smooth skin of a flat stomach to the heaving chest, up to meet a bright glance.  
Half-lidded eyes looked down at the still kneeling male, who smirked satisfied at the reaction he got from the teen. "Seems to me like this here wants more…" and he trailed a single finger up and down the again hardening shaft, causing the teen to moan deeply.

"Yeah, quiet ready for more, I would say…" he murmured against his stomach before wandering downwards to lick over the hard rod in front of his face.  
The warm heath of his breath washed over his arousal for a moment, before warm lips closed over the dark head to suck on it for a bit.  
He lapped down over the vine on the underside and could feel the blood pumping strongly under his searching lips.  
One hand moved down to kneed the balls, and he had to hold his hips down with his other hand, as the teen buckled against him to get more of the pleasure he received.

For a moment the male strayed from his task to bite into one of the trembling thighs beside him. At the moan he got for that he licked over the mark in apology, before he began to lick and suck at the proud erection again.  
He could feel the hand in his hair tighten as the smaller male neared orgasm again, and he relaxed and opened his mouth more and let the other trust in and out as he wanted, without him holding him back or guiding his movements.

His now free hand traveled down to his own, dripping cock.  
It is hard not to get hard, with such beauty before him.  
All that smooth, hot skin; that husky, aroused voice.  
The sensual movements, the salty-sweet taste.  
The nimble fingers stroking through his hair, the hard shaft thrusting down his throat.  
Who wouldn't get hard at this?

He shut his eyes as his finger closed around his own flesh, and he stroked himself in time with the bobbing of his head.  
It wasn't long before their movements got desperate and frenzied, and his mouth was filled with a rush of warm liquid.  
He had to be very careful not to bite down on the sensitive flesh in his mouth as he came just a moment later from the wonderful taste.

As he was satisfied with his work he let go of the smaller one and stood up again, to lick wetly over his chin.  
He couldn't help but grin like the cat that ate the cream, the goldfish _and _the canary.

Silently and quickly they pulled their pants back up and their shirts down, brushed away some dust and smoothed some wrinkles out, just in time before they heard drunken laughter at the other side of the alley.  
Both looked in the direction and they saw three singing teenager swaying away after apparently having a good time in the club with many drinks.  
They shoot the couple in the alley a quick glance, gave them a short wave, and then they staggered away, holding onto the cars in the parking lot…  
One of them stopped for a moment to blink at them, waiting if they did anything interesting were he could watch them, before his friends grabbed his arms and dragged and shoved him away with them.

None of the two in the alley said anything for a moment as they just starred after the other teens.  
And then suddenly the smaller male grabbed the others shirt and glared angrily up at him:

"If you ever do that again, I swear I am going to kill you on the spot, and I then wouldn't care if you are my Yami or not!  
I will just strangle you after putting your stupid horny ass into a meat grinder, before I bash your head in with your Millenniums-Item, get it?" he hissed while shaking the still grinning Yami, who obviously wasn't very impressed by the threat.

"Do you even care that anyone could have walked in on us?  
Those three damn nearly walked in on us!  
Maybe you don't care, but I rather not have people watching us having sex in a back alley just because you can't wait until we are at home before you screw me!  
Stupid horny Yamis, don't have an even a little bit of modesty…" he muttered more to himself then to the other.  
He knew that Yamis in general and this one in particular don't know the meaning of modesty and don't even care to learn it…

"Don't worry, Hikari-pretty, I kill anyone who dares to watch you looking like that! No one but me is allowed to see you all hot and sweaty like that..."

"If you had just a little bit more self-control you wouldn't _need _to kill anyone!  
Every time you have some kind of alcohol, no matter how little, you get all horny like an animal in heat!"  
"It's not my fault that I get o easily turned on by you!  
Besides, you always look so fuckable, I can't help it when I want you, and I don't want to wait until we get home!  
That's far away, and you want me to keep my hands to myself on the way!  
That's mean!  
And impossible, too!"

Malik tried to glare his Yami into submission as Marik started to stroke under his shirt and over his chest again.  
But it is not easy to look particular threateningly when a hand pinches your nipples and you have to moan...  
"Cut it out, moron, or I will teach you to keep you dick in your pants in public!"

Marik only chuckled and caressed a flushed face lovingly.  
"You know, you look beautiful when you're angry like that. Just makes me want to take you again…"

**.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.**  
** . End****  
.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.****.-*-.**

Yeah, I know, at the beginning I made it sound like he get forced against his will.  
At last, I hope it sounds like that, because it is on purpose, even as it **_isn't _**rape or anything like that.  
Malik is just a 'little' shy because someone could watch them having sex in public.  
And also, he doesn't want to encourage such behavior, or else Marik would try to do that all the time.  
As said before, Marik don't know the meaning of modesty and doesn't want to learn it.

Marik just don't care about what other people see or think.  
After all, if he doesn't like them, he can easily send them to the shadow realm ^_^  
And if they bother or disrupt them, he does the same...  
And if they look at his Hikari the wrong way, he also sends them there…

Everyone with a little survival-instinct does their best to stay far away from him when he's busy with his Light…

I have this thing somewhat finished on my Pc since January. But somehow I always felt like something is missing, it doesn't sound right, or I just didn't like it. And so it stayed on my Pc, and I kept changing things again and again, until now I decided that it's finished.  
(Until the next time I read it and find new things I don't like and want to change… ^_^')


End file.
